Hoshizuki's Debut Live
Idol: Hoshizuki Izuna(Idol form) Song: Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no? Coord: Flute Mystery Coord(Aikatsu!) Cyalume: Premium Holic Trick Cyalume Coord Stage: Crescent Cruise Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: The coord is really cute! Hoshizuki: Flute Mystery Coord! Romaji = Nandaka nemurenai konya wa nemurenai Omoi ga zutto sawaideru tte Yozora wa nandemo shitteru mitai Yasashiku nare nakatta no Namida no anoko ni Watashi mo ne nakitaku tte sa zuruina to omotta yo Choppiri ijiwaru datta na Ii katawari to kitsu katta ima sara koukai shiteru kedo Osoi ne gomen ne Nandaka nemurenai konya wa nemurenai Omoi ga zutto sawaideru tte Negaeri utte bakari Daijina tomodachi e sunao ni nara nakucha Uchiakete miyou hontou no koto moya moya shiteta watashi no koto Yozora wa aa nandemo shitteru mitai... shitteru no? Daisukina hazu nano ni ne tokidoki surechigau Yappari jibun no seidana yoyuu ga nakute dame datta Ima kara sotto ne dakishimetai Nagusame no kotoba janaku senaka o yukkuri tataite Daijoubu dato dakishimetai Osoi ne gomen ne Hitori de nakanaide issho ni naichao ka Sore de yokatta sore ga yokatta Tsuyogari sugiteta ne Daijina tomodachi to namida mo hanbunkko Karuku naru you ni wake aetara sono uchi egao ni kawaru kamo Making Drama Switch On! Ice Crystal Castle! Cyalume Change! Yozora ni gomen ne Nandaka nemurenai konya wa nemurenai Omoi ga zutto sawaideru tte Negaeri utte bakari Daijina tomodachi e sunao ni nara nakucha Uchiakete miyou hontou no koto moya moya shiteta watashi no koto Yozora wa aa nandemo shitteru mitai... shitteru no? Yasashiku nare nakatta no Koukai shiteru no |-| English = I just can't get to sleep, I can't sleep tonight at all My thoughts are keeping me up It's like the night sky knows everything I couldn't show her kindness While she was crying "It's unfair, you know. I want to cry too," I thought I was a bit cruel My words were harsh, and now I'm regretting it Took me long enough, huh... I'm sorry I just can't get to sleep, I can't sleep tonight at all My thoughts are keeping me up All I do is toss and turn She's my precious friend, I've got to be open with her I'll try speaking my mind, not just moping around Ah, it's like the night sky knows everything about me... does it know? Even though I know we love each other, sometimes we disagree I guess it really was my fault.. I shouldn't have lost my temper Now I just want to hug you softly Rather than just offer words of comfort,　I want to gently pat your back Hug you and whisper 'it's okay' Took me long enough, huh... I'm sorry "Don't cry alone, let's cry together" I really should've said that, I wish I could've said that But I was trying too hard to act unfazed She's my precious friend, I should be crying by her side If we share to lighten the weight, then maybe someday they'll become smiles To the night sky, I whisper "I'm sorry" I just can't get to sleep, I can't sleep tonight at all My thoughts are keeping me up All I do is toss and turn She's my precious friend, I've got to be open with her I'll try speaking my mind, not just moping around Ah, it's like the night sky knows everything about me... does it know? I couldn't show her kindness And now, I regret it Category:Rinne9274 Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Solo Live Category:Debut Live Category:Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo